crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiny Tiger
Tiny Tiger (erroneously named Taz Tiger in the pause screen of the North American version of Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back) is a tiger initially created by Doctor Nitrus Brio. He is often seen working for Doctor Neo Cortex, the main antagonist of the series. Before Crash of the Titans, Tiny was essentially a carbon copy of his spiritual predecessor Koala Kong: incredibly powerful and muscular, but overall unintelligent. Tiny's intelligence has since increased, giving the character a new depth and personality. Out of all of Cortex's animal minions, Tiny makes the most appearances in the series, physically appearing in eleven games and vocally in one game over the course of eleven years, undergoing an incredibly drastic change in appearance in the later games. History Pre-series history It is implied in at least two instruction manuals that Tiny was Doctor Cortex's first foray into genetic alteration. However, this conflicts with what was established by Naughty Dog, who confirmed that Ripper Roo was Cortex's first serious creation, and Tiny was actually created by Brio to destroy Crash. It is assumed that before his creation, he was a normal Tasmanian Thylacine. Naughty Dog era Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Tiny made his debut in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back as the third boss of the game. Created and under the orders of Doctor Nitrus Brio, Tiny attempts to stop Crash from gathering Crystals by crushing him under his feet inside a space station. There is no floor in the room they fight in, but rather an endless chasm, with nine mechanical platforms set up in a three-by-three fashion to save both of them from falling to their doom. However, all of these platforms are faulty, eventually malfunctioning and deactivating. Crash uses this to his advantage, and tricks the gullible Tiny into jumping into the resulting gap that is created by these faulty platforms. Crash must repeat this strategy two more times to defeat Tiny. Every time Tiny falls with a platform, it returns up with him. As an often unseen detail, while Crash is already celebrating his victory with his own trademark dance, Tiny is actually returning up even after running out of hit points but appearing exhausted, lying on the platform which, in turn, after having brought up Tiny finally ends up falling beneath the tiger's weight. His theme song for this game can be found here. Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped In Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, it is revealed that Tiny survived his previous fall. His, Cortex, and N. Gin's battle all took place in space, so it's likely one of the two brainwashed him to join their side of evil. Here, he serves under Uka Uka and Doctor Neo Cortex, attempting to take whatever crystals Crash and Coco have gathered and bringing them to Cortex in the Colosseum of Rome under his orders. Crash encounters Tiny in the Colosseum chained to two columns (a la Samson), which he snaps free from with ease. Tiny then proceeds to try and crush Crash under his feet, just as he did in their last encounter. When Tiny tries to impale Crash with his trident, the trident becomes stuck in the ground, leaving Tiny open for attack. Tiny then summons numerous lions to try and eat Crash. After this cycle is repeated two more times, Tiny is knocked out, Cortex giving a speech to Crash and Cortex afterwards said "Tiny was a good fellow. He hated everyone and everything, but a good heart nonetheless." and warning Crash to be more "reasonable" with his minions. His theme song can be found here. Crash Team Racing Tiny is a playable character in the Crash Team Racing, driving a Lime colored, high-speed, low-control kart. His home track in the game is Tiny Arena. In the intro he attempts to "fix" his kart with a mallet. Like Dingodile he excels in speed but is not good at turning. Stats Speed: 5/5 Acceleration: 2/5 Turning: 1/5 Eurocom era Crash Bash In Crash Bash, Tiny is summoned by Uka Uka to battle against Aku Aku's team, alongside a handful of other villains. However, he is switched over to Aku Aku's team along with Dingodile, as Uka Uka's team was too big. Tiny was assigned, again, to be good until the end of the game. In the "Crate Crush" levels, Tiny can toss crates halfway across the arena, and in the "Tank Wars" levels, his shots are short-range, but deal a large amount of damage. Traveller's Tales era Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex In Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, after Bash, Tiny is an attendee in Uka Uka's bad guy convention, not speaking a single line in the entire game. His sole action in the convention is attempting to clutch a hologram of Crash Bandicoot. He later serves as an obstacle in certain levels, literally standing in Crash's way in an attempt to hinder him, as well as operating various flying vehicles in levels involving planes or spaceships. In "Smokey and the Bandicoot", he is one of the racers that Crash must beat. Crash Twinsanity ]]Tiny has a cameo in ''Crash Twinsanity during Crash's "birthday party" ([[Jungle Bungle|a gathering of past Crash villains]]). His full model can be seen in the Concept Art. Vicarious Visions era Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure In Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure, Tiny serves as the third boss the game. He once again dons his gladiator attire and fights Crash near a large waterfall. His fighting style here is much like that in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, leaving Crash to beat him into submission whenever his trident is stuck to a platform. He is later merged with Doctor Neo Cortex, Doctor N. Gin, and Dingodile and becomes Mega-Mix. After chasing Crash down a space station hall, Mega-Mix is left inside the space station, which explodes with the villains in it. Crash Nitro Kart Tiny is a playable character in Crash Nitro Kart, driving for Cortex's team in a high-speed, low-control kart. In the game's story, Tiny is seen playing checkers with himself and later attempts to assist Doctor N. Gin when the tower they're standing in is abducted. At the end of the "Team Cortex" side of the story, he, Cortex, and N. Gin are teleported to Terra, where Tiny gains the respect of the inhabitants (much to Cortex's annoyance). Though it came in use the get the trio back home. Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage In Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage, Tiny acts as the second boss, attempting to obliterate Crash in a frozen tundra with a tank, which Crash destroys. He is not seen for the rest of the game. Radical Entertainment era Crash of the Titans In Crash of the Titans, Tiny is seen in his new form when Cortex gave him protests regarding Cortex's replacement alongside Doctor N. Gin by commenting positively on Cortex's stationery. Tiny is the one in charge of the mining operations seen in Episodes 5 through 7, responsible for destroying a large portion of the jungle and obtaining minerals from the volcano for the purpose of gathering materials for the Doominator. When Crash confirms these operations, Tiny confronts Crash directly and voices his displeasure in both Crash's antics and the fact that he wasn't invited to Crash Tag Team Racing. He then orders his Titans to defeat Crash, promising the mutant who accomplishes this task half the day off on Tuesday. When Crash confronts Tiny with the Shellephant, Tiny decides to reveal the whereabouts of Crash's sister, who was kept in Doctor N. Gin's Weapons Factory at the time. Spin-Offs Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Tiny makes a cameo as a playable character in the multiplayer atlasphere mode. Crash Boom Bang Tiny has a cameo appearance in Crash Boom Bang, appearing in the "Silhouette Quiz" minigame. Crash: Mind over Mutant Although Tiny doesn't appear physically in Crash: Mind over Mutant, his voice can be heard during the credits, in which he attempts to correct Crunch when he mixes up his metaphors. Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 Tiny appears as a playable Character in this game. In the game, he drives Crash's Crikey car from CTTR and is given his old look again. Characteristics Personality In his earlier appearances, Tiny was depicted to be a fierce but unintelligent creature. He is extremely loyal to Doctor Cortex, following his every whim without question, but is somewhat clumsy, as demonstrated in Crash Nitro Kart, in which he flattens Dingodile while rushing to assist Doctor N. Gin. Unlike Crash, who is somewhat smarter than him, Tiny is capable of speech, but often speaks in the third person, reflecting his low intelligence (Crash! Coco! Stole the pretty crystals! Tiny take them back in gladiator arena!). A statement made by Doctor Neo Cortex in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped reveal''s that Tiny is not truly evil, but is only doing what he is told by Doctor Cortex because of being unintelligent and lack of ability to think for himself. Nevertheless, he is depicted as a megalomaniac, and is said to believe that Crunch Bandicoot was a "soft-hearted copycat". In Crash Nitro Kart, the people in Terra see Tiny as a god. This is shown in Tiny Temple and when at the final Team Cortex cutscene. However, in ''Crash of the Titans, Tiny underwent drastic changes in both personality and intellect: his intelligence has increased to an average level above that of Crash. He is no longer a beastly monster who constantly bellows his desire to smash certain objects; rather, he is a considerate individual who continues to battle Crash due to his unhappiness with being just a bit character in the series. He has grown something of a liking to Crash Bandicoot, describing him as one point as "stupendous and fantabulous". While this incarnation of Tiny is considerably less evil than in the past, he is still willing to aid Neo Cortex in his time of need, specifically when the latter faces replacement in Crash of the Titans. Physical appearance Before Crash Twinsanity and Crash of the Titans, Tiny appeared to be an orange, muscular creature with sharp fangs and pointed claws. He was often seen wearing spiked shoulder pads, metal bracelets, a green leopard- spotted loincloth, and red sneakers. Due to the circumstances of the boss fight against him in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, his attire is updated to include a gladiator helmet, an armored left arm, two belts criss-crossing his torso, and a trident at hand. For an unexplained reason, Tiny also dons this attire in Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure. Tiny's species has varied over the years. The aforementioned erroneous name "Taz Tiger" suggests that he may have been a Thylacine (also known as a Tasmanian Tiger), although his behavior is very much that of a common tiger. Design-wise, he resembled a mix of the two species, although he lacked the stripes both of them had. In Crash Twinsanity, Tiny is deliberately redesigned to look like a Thylacine, where he had lighter fur, a smaller head and stripes on his back. This was taken to the other extreme in Crash of the Titans when Tiny was redesigned again to resemble a modern tiger of unknown subspecies. Tiny is fully clothed in this redesign, donning an attire that resembles that of a U.S. Marine. According to the Nintendo DS version of Crash of the Titans, Tiny is 2 meters tall (6 feet, 6.744 inches) and weighs 90 kilograms (198.45 pounds), putting his body mass index at 22.5 (normal range). Abilities Tiny's most notable ability is his superhuman strength; this strength allows Tiny to rip through metal surfaces, break free from bondage without assistance and lift heavy objects. Despite his ridiculously skinny legs, Tiny is known for his incredible jumping prowess, as demonstrated in the boss battles against him. Tiny uses this power along with his heavy muscle mass to crush any of those unfortunate enough to be under him at the time. While Tiny doesn't fight Crash directly in Crash of the Titans, he is shown to still be capable of impressive strength, performing such feats as easily lifting Crash off the ground by the arm and sufficiently harming him with but a flick of a finger. In the Game Boy Advance version of the same game, Tiny is shown to be skilled in hand-to-hand combat, and can even shoot purple fireballs from his hands. Quotes Portrayals In the Naughty Dog games, Tiny is voiced by Brendan O'Brien and Dee Bradley Baker in the English versions (though Tiny doesn't actually speak until ''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped), by Nathan Jones in the French versions, Luca Bottale in the Italian versions and by Fumihiko Tachiki in the Japanese versions. In Crash Bash, Tiny's voice consists of both samples of his roar in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back and Komodo Moe's laugh in the same game. In the English version of Crash Nitro Kart, Tiny is voiced by John DiMaggio, who would later go on to voice Uka Uka in the Radical Entertainment games. Masafumi Kimura, who would later voice Crunch Bandicoot in Crash Tag Team Racing, voices Tiny in the Japanese version of the game. As of Crash of the Titans, Chris Williams, who also voices Crunch Bandicoot in the same series, voices Tiny in the style of boxer Mike Tyson. In the Nintendo DS version of Crash of the Titans, Tiny is voiced by Nolan North, who also voices Doctor N. Gin in the same series. Jean-Jacques Morteau voices Tiny in the French versions of these games and Luca Sandri in the Italian versions. Trivia *In the Crash Bash manual, there's a picture of Tiny Tiger holding what appears to be a Nitro Crate. The crate, however, was missing the word "NITRO", so it's unlikely to be a Nitro crate. *In Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure, Tiny had Dingodile's theme, Dingodile had N. Gin's theme, and N. Gin had Tiny's theme. *Despite his enormous size, in CTR he is only the third tallest character, first and second being Papu Papu and Nitros Oxide respectively. *Tiny, along with Dingodile, Polar, Pura, Fake Crash and Doctor Nefarious Tropy, is one of the only returning characters of Crash Team Racing and Crash Nitro Kart that didn't return racing in Crash Tag Team Racing, although Tiny was still mad about not being invited to that game. *Tiny's voice, in Crash of the Titans, is similar to Mike Tyson *Since Tiny was created by and worked for Doctor Nitrus Brio in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, it's unknown why he works for Cortex in his later appearances. It is assumed Cortex tricked Tiny into thinking he's his master or as shown above, he was brainwashed by Cortex or N.Gin. *In Crash of the Titans, Tiny said that he's "still mad about the last game" in which he did not appear, referring to Crash Tag Team Racing. However, Crash Boom Bang! was the last game to be released before Crash of the Titans, in which Tiny DID make an appearance. Though Crash Boom Bang! is seemingly not canon to the original series. *Tiny appears to be a Bengal Tiger in Crash of the Titans. **However, in Crash Nitro Kart 2 he seems to have his normal form back. *He seems to be learning how to speak in the previous games, although he can speak perfectly in Crash of the Titans and Crash: Mind over Mutant. *In Crash of the Titans, Tiny seems to be more practical then the previous games, as he isn't obsessed with beating Crash as much as he used to be and isn't wearing his loin cloth. *In ironic contrast with his name, Tiny is actually not very tiny at all. *Tiny is one of the very few characters who have blatantly broken the fourth wall in the series. This trait is also seen with Dr. Neo Cortex, Ebenezer Von Clutch, and a generic enemy type in Crash of the Titans. He's also the character who has broken the fourth wall the most. *His appearance in Crash of the Titans has met mixed reception with fans. *According to the Crash Nitro Kart manual, Tiny thinks Crunch is just a weak-hearted copycat. *Tiny seems to know information of the future and the past. In Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, Tiny is seen in the future with new technology, but in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, he is seen in a gladiator arena in the past. Category:Characters Category:Evolved Category:Bosses Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Category:Character Cameos Category:Crash Bandicoot 2 Bosses Category:Team Cortex Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Category:Crash Bash Category:Crash of the Titans Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Crash Boom Bang Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Playable Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Enemies Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Characters Category:Crash Bandicoot Racing Series Playable Characters Category:Good Article Category:Secret levels Category:Male Characters